


[Art] I only sing for you

by Iithril



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/pseuds/Iithril
Summary: Art for the Geraskier lovely storyI only sing for youwritten by Patchwork-Quilts as part of the Geralt Jaskier Big Bang!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patchwork_Quilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I only sing for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000748) by [Patchwork_Quilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt). 



> Here's the art I had the chance to make for [Patchwork_Quilt](/users/Patchwork_Quilt/) for their story. It includes a cover for the story and an illustration!
> 
> I'm really thankful for Patchwork-Quilt's trust with their story. Go read it and show them some love!
> 
> And many thanks to the [Geralt Jaskier Big Bang](https://geraltjaskierbigbang.tumblr.com/)'s mods for making everything run smoothly and for organising this event!

Image description: There's a dark red background that looks like a crumbled and torn sheet of paper. In white letters is written the title of the story, **I only sing for you** , the author's name, **Patchwork-Quilts** and the artist's name, **iithril**.


	2. A Shred of Hope

Image description: Geralt is on the left of the scene, reaching out for a piece of red fabric which belongs to Jaskier's doublet, stuck in a tree's branches. There's two trees in front of him, with more pieces of fabric stuck in the foliage. The background is a dark blue sky and some wild flowers and herbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to show some love to the author of the story that inspired this art!


End file.
